


Mirror Images

by bittersweetoranges



Series: Waves and Stardust [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Nowhere in the Sea, implied past death, short sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetoranges/pseuds/bittersweetoranges
Summary: "Dad, what're soulmates?"Hitoka smiles to herself and continues braiding Hoshi's hair."Soulmates, huh," Tadashi shoots Hitoka a knowing smirk. "Where on earth could my daughter have heard that?"Wherein the past doesn't haunt, but reflects.((Sequel to Nowhere in the Sea))





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 29. the sound of waves.
> 
>  
> 
> You can read this as a standalone, but you'll be missing out on the full effect this could have. Haha.

"Dad, what're soulmates?"

Hitoka smiles to herself and continues braiding Hoshi's hair.

"Soulmates, huh," Tadashi shoots Hitoka a knowing smirk. "Where on earth could my daughter have heard that?"

“Everyone at school is talking about it.“

Tadashi frowns in thought and mumbles to himself, “My daughter is at that age isn’t she?”

Hitoka finishes off the braid with a plastic hair tie and gives her a thumbs up. Hoshi squawks with delight and tumbles into her father's lap. The blanket is soft beneath them, but Hitoka tells Hoshi to be careful anyway. She receives a distracted hum in response, but Hitoka doesn’t have it in her to fret any more.

Hoshi has grown to be so much like Tadashi, spring green hair, long wiry limbs and a cheeky smile. Hitoka believes that she even has his eyes, but Tadashi maintains that, by the way they sparkle, Hoshi could only have Hitoka’s.

At the moment, those very eyes are starlight in the dancing blue of the graves. Leaves fall like rain, and Tadashi brushes them away from Hoshi's freckles. The peonies sway with the hush of wind, and Hitoka is reminded of laughter.

Hitoka rests her head on Tadashi’s shoulder and remembers days gone by.

"Dad, don't forget my question."

"Never," Tadashi has the grace to look scandalised at the very notion. "Dad's just thinking."

Hitoka laughs. "I think Dad's just trying to be as romantic as possible."

Tadashi, proven guilty, smiles, while Hoshi pretends to gag. Behind their backs, Tadashi’s fingers find hers and Hitoka decides to speak.

“Hoshi,” Hitoka starts, her daughter, at the sound of her name, gives her her full attention, “a soulmate is a person who stays.” She feels the comforting weight of Tadashi’s head on hers, and she continues.  
“Even if you’re not complete, they’ll be there.”

Hoshi’s eyebrows furrow in thought, and she crosses her arms.

“It’s different for everyone, Hoshi,” Tadashi adds, “they could be a friend or something else.” He smiles, “but soulmates are always two halves of a whole.”

They allow her time to think as the wind continues to play over their heads, carrying the scent of wildflowers and the sound of the waves.

Hoshi drops her fist into her other palm, “Oh”. She smiles, like she unlocked the mystery of the universe. “So you and mom are soulmates?”

Tadashi’s shoulder shakes with their shared laughter. They share a look. There are the beginnings of crow’s feet at the edges of his eyes, but Yamaguchi’s smile still makes her heart flutter as they did back in the volleyball gym.

He answers for them, “Yeah,” Hitoka blushes every time, and she knows that her fingers will turn even warmer in his, “and I wouldn't have it any other way.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!  
> god they're such saps, god _I'm_ such a sap
> 
>  
> 
> This was written for the Just Kiss 2017 challenge.


End file.
